


A Tale of One Misunderstanding to the Next

by zuuloo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Confessions, Confusion, Everyone is a bit OOC, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Ryureo besties, Ryuusei is clueless, Tabito is clueless, only tagged teens up bcs of language, reo is an asshole respectively, theyre both really bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Ryuusei has been pining after his best friend for a while, after seeking out help from Reo and Rin, it looks like he'll confess sooner than he thought.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin (mentioned), Karasu Tabito/Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo & Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Tale of One Misunderstanding to the Next

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* me writing another bluelock fic... (derogatory). I wrote this out of nowhere cause I needed motivation to finish my other tabiryu fic and this one just popped out the blue. This fic was also an excuse to write platonic ryureo cause I love them a lot. Hope you enjoy. Rye, this is for you.

“Shidou.” A voice spoke next to him as he was pouring some sort of substance into the other chemical. He was in chemistry class and he didn’t pay attention to his teacher or read the instructions for their assignment, so he decided to let fate take its course.

“Oh god, what now?” He said, his tone unimpressed.

“Can you at least act like you care about what I’m about to say?” The purple headed male huffed.

Ryuusei stopped what he was doing with the lab before he overestimated how much liquid he poured in and possibly blew up. “No Reo, I can’t. You wanna know why I can’t? Because we have this same conversation bi-weekly, even weekly now, and my answer stays the same.”

“Your mind might change today,” He said, a slight shrug in his voice. Ryuusei rolled his eyes, he was more than certain it would not.

“Fine, give it your best shot.” He said indulgently.

Reo shut his phone off and turned to Ryuusei. “So, you’re not dating anyone correct?”

“You would be correct.” Ryuusei replied almost immediately, and he hated that he did. He really should be in a relationship by now but that’s more of his fault than anyone else’s.  
  


“And you aren’t crushing on anyone right?”

Ryuusei stared at the faint laughing trio who was at the table behind Reo. He there saw that dorkish smirk spread across Tabito’s face as he told probably the corniest joke to Eita and Kenyu. His eyes crunched up when he laughed, so much that it hid the mole on the left side of his face. It was a beautiful sight that Ryuusei would never get used to, even if he has known him for all his life. He realized he hadn’t said anything in a while when Reo looked at him confused. 

“No, I’m not.” He lied. He wasn’t fooling anyone though, not even himself.

“Great! Then you my friend, my one and only, love of my life to be honest—”

_He did not just say ‘tbh’ mid-confessing._ Ryuusei thought.

“—should date me.” Reo said with full confidence and the other boy snorted. 

“Wow, you’re an expert at these kinds of things huh?” Ryuusei said sarcastically. Man, he’s going to have to teach Reo how to flirt forreal, because these trials and errors he’s testing on him are not working out.

“Stop patronizing me and answer.” 

“Okay, then no.” He said instantly.

“Whyyyy?” Reo whined and Ryuusei almost laughed at him some more. He would have never thought that the uptight, rich boy, heir of a company he met at the beginning of their second semester would turn out to be… well, Reo. Ryuusei feels like they had a personality swap ever since meeting, but it seems like they both just mellowed the other out. Whether it was being too tense, or too relaxed. It was nice though, Ryuusei is glad he became comfortable with him, and he’s honestly become one of his good friends now.

“Because you just want me to pretend to date you so you can make Nagi jealous and I told you, I’m not _doing_ that.”

“And why not?” Reo asked as if he actually couldn't comprehend why this was a bad idea.

“Haven’t you seen every basic rom-com? What if you end up falling in love with me forreal and I have to break your heart? I am irresistible afterall, so I know it must be hard for you.” He teased. Reo was two seconds away from beating the life out of his best friend but he knew he would’ve gotten scolded by the teacher and he doesn’t want another detention because of Shidou.

“You’re way too full of yourself, this is why you’re single.” Reo spat teasingly. 

“No that’s not why. But I also don’t want to do this cause I want something _real._ Not a fake relationship that I’ll get nothing out of— no offense.”

“None taken.” Reo said flatly, rolling his eyes. “And forget you wanting real love, we all know you _want_ Karasu.” The boy said and Ryuusei’s eyes practically popped out of his head.

“Although I guess if you dated him then that technically would be real love so nevermind.” Reo continued to talk while Ryuusei was choking.

“Me wanting Tabito? And who told you that?” He asked but by the look on Reo’s face, he knew he walked into his own doom.

“You did, just now.” He grinned devilishly. Wow he is _evil_ when he wants to be.

“You’re delusional, also I hate you.”

“You being defensive just confirmed it even more you know.”

“And how would you know?”

“Cause I know the look of someone in love with their best friend.” He smiled, leaning back into his seat. That bastard. He hopes he falls out of his chair. “If you ever need advice then ju-"

“Save it,” Ryuusei raised his hand up to stop him. “The last person I’ll take advice from is you.” He huffed. “You had the guy and lost him.”

“At least I _had_ him, you got nothing.” Reo spat, less venomously than Ryuusei thought he would.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in.” 

“You started it.”

“Actually, you did”

Reo rolled his eyes once more. “You are a pain in my ass.” 

“No way, that’s the same thing your mom said last night!”

“I’m gonna fucking KIL—"

“You’re gonna kill who?” A voice came from behind the two bickering boys. “If it’s Ryu, then he probably deserves it.”

Ryuusei and Reo looked up to see the laughing boy from earlier who had his same signature smirk on his face. Ryuusei forced down the blush creeping up his neck and pouted at his words.

“Tabito, you’re supposed to be on my side, remember?”

“No, no.” Reo interjected. “Karasu and I agreeing with each other only happens once every blue moon, he might be right this once.”

Tabito cocked up a brow, still smirking. “This once?” He said and Reo shrugged.

“F you both, I hate it when you two get along.”

“Get along might be pushing it.” Tabito snickered and Reo shot him a glare. 

“Kidding~” He cooed innocently.

Before Reo could retaliate, the two other boys from Tabito’s group walked up to their table as well. Each of them on one of Tabito’s sides.

“You guys aren’t lollygagging are you?” Kenyu spoke. “I thought we were competing over who could make the biggest explosion— that falls under school guidelines of course.” 

Ah yes, one of the traditions between Tabito and Ryuusei would be their competitions. As kids, they were always attached by the hip so they wouldn’t call it a rivalry per se, but friendly competition. It probably originated from their shared love of video games and going against one another, and that evolved into their daily routine to make contests out of anything.

“We might have to range check on that cause…” Ryuusei stared at the failed experiment in front of him. “A certain someone was distracting me.” He frowned towards Reo.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me when the real distraction is Ka-”

**_“Zip it.”_ ** He kicked Reo’s shin under the table and hoped it went unnoticed by the rest of the group. Reo mumbled and ‘owww’ before stomping on Ryuusei’s foot as repayment.

“You two seem lively this morning,” Tabito commented.

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” Eita added.

“Well I think it’s sweet.” Kenyu beamed. “They’re cute together.

Okay good, no suspicions about him liking Tabito. 

Wait

_Wait_

_What the hell? Sweet? Cute? Did they think we are— me and Reo? Oh_ **_nonononono_ **

It looks like Reo caught on to it before Ryuusei could because he spoke up.

“Oh no, we’re not dating.” He sounded a little more offended than Ryuusei would have liked but he brushed it off. Psh, course they weren’t dating, why _would_ they be?

“Really? Oh, well, could have fooled me.” 

—

“God what was _that?”_ Ryuusei said while they were well on their way to lunch.

“I don’t know! You tell me,” Reo flailed his arms in the air. He pulled Ryuusei close so he could whisper in his ear, “By the way do you think Nagi saw?” 

He sighed. “My dearest purple bun, I am here to inform you that Nagi probably doesn’t give a single fuck about whether we’re dating or not.” 

“That mouth of yours is gonna get you slapped one day.”

“Aw by you? Heir to Mikage Corp.? It’d be an honor! I might sue you though.” He clasped his hands together, a smile present on his face.

“Whatever… neither of us are going to get what they want if we keep this up. Let’s go talk to someone with a functional relationship.”

Ryuusei squinted his eyes, “And who would that be exactly?”

“Rin Itoshi of course.” Reo said nonchalantly.

“...Oh _hell_ nah.”

—

“Why are you doing this to me? Haven’t you made me suffer enough today?” Ryuusei said as Reo was pushing him forcefully to Rin’s lunch table.

“You’re being a big baby. You haven’t even fought Rin in like, two weeks, that’s a new record.” Reo said and Ryuusei tried to shift his weight to where Reo couldn’t push him towards where Rin is but Reo was stronger than he looked.

“Yeah a new record that is about to be put into an end thanks to you.”

“You can’t ignore him forever.”

“I can if I try.”

“Shidou being dramatic once again… to no one’s surprise.” The last line muttered.

“You take a theatre class ONE time and all of a sudde-”

“What the _fuck_ do you want.” A voice interrupted their bickering and they saw a mop of black hair and pretty eyes glaring at them which made them notice that they were already at Rin’s table.

“Aren’t you chipper as ever,” Ryuusei smiled with the illest intent ever, if that was even possible.

“I would be if I didn't have to see you.”

“Ouch, you got me!” He said and clutched his heart dramatically.

Rin ignored him and turned to Reo who seemed to be over their arguing already. “Why did you bring him here Reo?”

“Because you two are my closest friends… unfortunately.” It took Rin and Ryuusei all their will to not comment on that last portion and let him continue. “Can’t you two be civil for _five_ minutes.”

“Fine.” “No thanks.” They said simultaneously. They turned their heads to one another and Reo quickly sat in between them before one bit the other’s head off. They groaned at the action and scooted over so Reo had room. Reo let out a relieved sigh and before anything else could happen Rin’s phone rang.

“Hello?” He picked up the phone. “Oh, yeah, hey.” He smiled, he actually smiled and _lovingly_ at that. Ryuusei almost gagged at the sight cause he didn’t think it was humanly possible for Rin to be like _that._ It must be because he’s used to them fighting all the time.

“No, it’s okay— I’m _fine_ Isagi I swear… yeah ok, love you too, bye.” He finished his phone call and hung up to see his two “friends” looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Nothing it’s just, you’re so nice to him it’s scary.”

“I can be nice.”

“Yeah but never to us.”

“You guys are the exception, especially _you_ Shidou.”

“Aw, is everyone else you meet the exception too?”

“This is why nobody likes you.”

“Not true! Top-knot over here does, right Reo?”

“Ummm…” He looked away.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m kidding.”

“So why did you come over here again?” Rin asked mostly towards Ryuusei since it’s been a while since the last time they spoke.

“Like Reo said, cause we’re friends Rin-Rin!” Ryuusei beamed.

“Don’t call me that, also I didn’t know friends _ignored_ each other for two weeks.”

Ryuusei gasped, “You missed me?”

“Not one bit.” He lied and Ryuusei and Reo smiled.

“But in all seriousness,” Reo butted in, “We need your help, and by we I mean Ryuusei.” 

“Way to put me on the spot purple bun.”

“I’ve been doing that a lot recently, haven't I?” He said (referencing their class before).

“Yes you _have,_ but anyway, Rin!” He looked past Reo to talk to the other boy. “You seemed to be shockingly happy on the phone, how are you and Isagi doing anyway?”

There was a pause. “We’re doing fine…” He said with suspicion in his voice. “Where are you going with this conversation anyway?”

“I’m getting to that, ok so like, how did that happen exactly?”

Rin set down his fork on his tray. “What do you mean?”

“Like… who asked out who.”

Ryuusei thought he was going insane because Rin started snickering, yes, _snickering_ at his question. Now Ryuusei can admit he is a very funny and charismatic guy but never _this_ funny or charismatic to make Rin, who has a heart as cold as ice (which he learned that isn’t true thanks to Isagi) laugh.

“You’re asking me for relationship advice? Haven't you asked out plenty of people to know the jist of things?”

“Yes but— the person I want to ask out now, it’s different okay?” He exasperated and Rin glanced at Reo with a questioning look on his face wondering who he was talking about.

“It’s Tabito,” Reo said blatantly.

_“ **REO MIKAGE**.”_

“HELP?! It’s not like Rin is gonna blabber to anyone, maybe Isagi, but who cares?” Reo was laughing his ass off at this point, having way too much fun in Ryuusei’s torment.

“See but if I strangle you then _I’m_ in the wrong.”

“Yes… you would be, you’d have a lawsuit to prove it.”

“I’m just messing around.” Ryuusei announced to nobody in particular (it was one of those things where he had to say it just in case the government was listening in on him).

The bell for the end of lunch rang and they had to leave soon. They looked at Rin to see if he had any final words of wisdom and he sighed.

“Listen if it’s Karasu I’m sure you won’t have any problems with your feelings being reciprocated. Just practice confessing before you do it so you won’t look like a doofus.” (“that might be hard though” Rin wanted to add but he refrained.)

“Wait, what do you mean by _reciprocated_ feelings?” Ryuusei asked as Rin began to walk to his next class (their classes were in the opposite direction so that didn’t help).

“You’ll find out, see you later.”

“Rin!” He called out but got no answer as he watched him disappear in the crowded hallway.

“Okay you heard him,” Reo tugged on his sleeve. “Let’s go before we’re late,” and with that they went back to class preparing for the next subject of the day.

—

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, but that was due to the fact that all Ryuusei could concentrate on was what Rin said earlier. _‘Reciprocated feelings’_ Is he trying to hint that Tabito may feel the same way? 

_Ughhhh this is making my brain hurt._

It looked like he said that last bit aloud because Reo sent him a concerning look. Even though he has been borderline threatening Reo’s life all day he does appreciate him a lot, and he’s helped him today even in his own twisted ways. He was his closest friend after Tabito so he does deserve some— no— _a lot_ of credit.

Reo also agreed to help him practice with confessing as embarrassing as it sounds. Once the final bell of the day rang. They headed to the staircase together and chose to do it there.

“Okay Reo, just to remind you I’m practicing for Tabito so don’t fall in love with me okay?” Ryuusei smirked and Reo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

“Don’t worry, there is zero interest here, like none, I actually feel sorta bad for Karasu cause he will have to be in my position in the next couple of hou-”

“Alright… you win, now shut up.”

“I always win.” Reo rested his hands on the back of his neck with a victory smile plastered on his face.

“Whatever, now let’s practice already before I change my mind.”

It took a couple of times and slaps to the back of the neck for either of them to get serious about the whole thing. Once they settled down and were comfortable, that is when Ryuusei started.

“I love you.”

“Pffft,” Reo tried to stop the snickering that came from his mouth, covering it with his hand but _damn_ was that a bad confession..

“Reo! Take this seriously, I really need to make this perfect.” Ryuusei almost begged. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-” He laughed again. “This is so out of character for you. I mean look at you, all vulnerable and nervous over a guy.”

“He isn’t just a _guy.”_ He folded his arms in defiance. “It’s Tabito.”

“Right, of course.” The purple head smirked. “Let’s try it again, this time think about how you really feel about him when you confess, and not like a confession you looked up on wikihow.”

Ryuusei scowled, but it soon disappeared and he silently agreed. From there, the two kept practicing and going at it. Reo would actually be a constructive critique and tell Ryuusei what to fix. The final time once Ryuusei was concentrated he gave a whole lecture about the things he liked about Tabito and ended with:

“—and that’s why I’m in love with you.” He finished. Reo looked happy because that was it, that was the one that was perfect, and that is how Ryuusei would tell Tabito later on… well whenever he feels like it. Before Reo could congratulate him on finally nailing it, a sound came from above him, students making their way to their cars to leave for the day most likely but _God_ how they wished it was any other students than the ones that showed up.

Ryuusei stiffened at the sound of footsteps coming from behind him because they definitely heard the fake confession that he just spewed to Reo. He looked up the stairwell to see the same trio from chemistry, there Tabito started at him with a surprised look on his face. He quickly shook it off before grinning at him and gave him a thumbs up as some sort of ‘good luck’ with what he just said to Reo.

Eita and Kenyu were right with him and before they walked away it looked as if Kenyu whispered some sort of “I told you so” to Eita and Tabito. Tabito looked indifferent and they were out of his sight completely.

…

“SHIT.” Ryuusei whispered-screeched. “Now he’s gonna think we’re dating forreal!”

Reo looked relaxed as ever, which makes sense given that he brought up the idea of them fake dating in the first place. “Hmmm, looks like it.”

“You planned this didn’t you.” He was sending daggers at him now.

“You could say that.” He paused to see Ryuusei looking at him angrily. “But not for the reason you think.”

“Cut all the ominous bullshit Reo, what are you talking about?”

“Well if he thinks you like me and you don’t, there’s only one way to fix this right?” Ryuusei was still squinting at him. “You have to tell him how you really feel.” He smiled because Ryuusei was finally understanding.

“You really are a bastard… but thanks.”

“The way you insult me before thanking me is sending me mixed signals but forget about that. Go after him!” He pointed in the direction Tabito went in.

“Will do, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and if you come to school boyfriend-less I’m going to laugh at you.”

“Have more faith in me!” Ryuusei said prior to dashing to the student parking lot to find his best friend.

Most of the cars in the parking lot were gone, but luckily he noticed Tabito still there with the same duo: Eita and Kenyu. They hopped into their separate cars, leaving right before Ryuusei's eyes. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he watched them leave. He was _this_ close to getting to them, but he barely missed them and now he had to find a way to catch up. He jumped into his own truck and decided he was going to meet Tabito at his house. They lived in the same neighborhood anyway. That’s how they became friends in the first place because their mothers were close neighbors and they had been inseparable ever since. They used to drive home together at the beginning of high school before they each had their respective friend groups. It’s not like they grew apart or anything but the more friends the merrier (even if Tabito and Reo never got along).

Ryuusei thought about buying a bouquet when he was going to tell Tabito how he felt but if there’s one thing Ryuusei knows about Tabito is that he hates when things are over the top. Junior year he denied this girl who asked him to prom just because she did it in the cafeteria in front of everyone with huge balloons and everything. Needless to say, it was a shitshow when Tabito said no, embarrassing her in front of everyone like that and not giving a fuck in the slightest (honestly a dick move). The craziest part is that later that day he told Ryuusei he would have said yes if she asked him out normally. Impressing Tabito was simple yet difficult, but that was one of the things Ryuusei loved about him.

He arrived at his house and Tabito was already inside. His parents weren’t home and the lights were on. Also the parked car in the driveway was the obvious giveaway.

He knew there was a key under the doormat and he could easily waltz his way right in, but Ryuusei knew about respect so he knocked on the door in a specific rhythm so Tabito knew it was him. It was like their little secret code for _hey bastard it’s me, the other bastard._ He could feel his grin on the other side of the door that Tabito always does when he knocks like that and it was apparent when he opened the door smiling. The sight alone made Ryuusei grin like an idiot as well.

“Hey,” Ryuusei said first.

“Hey, you know there’s a key under the mat right?”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to intrude, what if you had someone cute over and I interrupted your alone time.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tabito frowned. “You know good and well that wouldn’t happen, and even if it did I wouldn’t care if you interrupted or not.” He let Ryuusei in his house and then stopped in his tracks. “Speaking of, shouldn’t you be with Reo right now? I thought after… y’know all _that,_ you’d want to be with him.”

Ryuusei sighed slightly, sitting on the couch next to him as he pondered on a response. He heard Tabito turn the TV on but disregarded it.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Ryuusei said, fidgeting with his fingers.

“What, here to brag?” Tabito smirked although his eyes looked melancholy. 

“What? No, I wanted to tell you that Reo and I aren’t dating… like whatsoever.”

“Come on man, lying to me of all people?”

“I’m being serious.”

“No I get it, Reo doesn’t want to know he’s in a relationship because of his image. You don’t have to fool me, I can keep a secret.”

“No, it’s not like that it’s-”

“I don’t get why you couldn’t have told me though, we used to tell each other everything I mean you could have come to me?” 

“Tabi I swear you’re not getting i-”

“Ah right, but you wanted to protect his image, it's fine. I shouldn’t feel as hurt as I do, I’m just being over dramati-”

“It’s because I don’t like Reo, I like you!” Ryuusei shouted.

“W-What?” Tabito's breath hitched.

“You.. You’re the one I like.” He repeated, panting from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Did he really just do that?

“But I saw you tell him earlier-”

“He was helping me practice… so I could confess to you. I know it sounds stupid especially when I say it out loud, but I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

The room fell silent and Ryuusei honestly didn’t know what to say next. Perhaps he should prepare for the rejection portion? God that would suck but, maybe he could salvage their friendship still.

“So... you don’t like Reo?” Tabito clarified.

“No, well, not like that at least.”

“And you like me?”

“Yeah, I really do.” Ryuusei said, this time with more confidence backed up in his response so he made sure Tabito knew. Whether he felt the same or not, he didn’t want to run away.

“Oh my _goddddd,”_ Tabito sighed with relief as he laid back into the couch with his hands on his forehead.

“You scared the hell out of me, I really thought you were gonna date Reo.”

“Uh _what?”_ Ryuusei said dumbfoundedly. “Why would it bother you?”

“Ryu, I can explain it for you but I can’t understand it for you.” He looked at the other male who tilted his head with confusion. Tabito sighed.

“I don’t get it…”

“I like you too.” He looked even more nervous than Ryuusei did. “For a little… long time now.”

“Oh.” Was all he _could_ say. Ryuusei really didn’t think it would end up like _this._ He thought he’d come over and accidentally embarrass himself and get rejected in the process. Once he realized that’s probably not the reaction Tabito wanted to hear he spoke again. “I mean— shit, no that’s amazing. Fuck, I just can’t believe— I thought you were dating Otoya.” He admitted defeatedly. 

Tabito bursted out laughing. “Eita?! Why?”

“One, cause of the fact you call him _Eita.”_ Ryuusei said it like it was some sort of poison coming off his tongue which caused Tabito to laugh even more.

“I didn’t take you as the jealous type.”

“I am when it’s you.” Ryuusei replied so naturally he was caught off guard. It seemed like his mouth spoke before his brain could catch up and he cringed at his own words. The blond looked up at Tabito, half-expecting him to make fun of his corniness but to his surprise, Tabito’s whole face turned a bright red.

“Don’t— don’t say shit like that dude.” Tabito ducked his head down to hide himself blushing even more. Any more of that, you’d think he’d look like a tomato.“It’s embarrassing”

“I didn’t think you were the type to get flustered so easily.” Ryuusei teased, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

“Well that’s cause it’s you.” He punched his shoulder and Ryuusei grinned at him.

For a moment, they simply basked in each other's presence. The high, the afterglow of confession. Then, Tabito started to giggle.

“Man, I can’t believe you thought I was dating Eita, you do know him and Kenyu are dating right?”

Ryuusei sputtered in shock. “Well you thought I was going to date Reo even though anyone with eyes can see he’s in love with Nagi, so you’re no better!”

“That’s because you literally confessed to him in front of me, what was I supposed to think?” The two stared at each other and started cackling.

“We’re idiots aren’t we?” Ryuusei said mid-laugh.

“No, that’d just be you.”

Ryuusei didn’t say anything but he did see the puzzled, but self- satisfied expression Tabito wore. 

“Although you did say _‘I’m in love with you’_ when you practiced with Reo.” Tabito mocked his voice . “So what does that mean?”

“Ah, yeah, that was…” _Shit._ Yeah so the plan was to tell Tabito he was in love with him but if someone other than Tabito were to tell Ryuusei they loved him, he’d be scared as hell. Plus if Tabito didn’t feel the same way it’d be more than humiliating.

“I mean that’s what I was _gonna_ say, I didn’t know how you’d take it.” Ryuusei scratched his cheek awkwardly. Being honest about his feelings was nothing new between the two but given that it was an act of love on his behalf, of course Ryuusei was going to be nervous. 

“If that’s the case then you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve loved you since the beginning of high school after all.” Tabito admitted.

“First year?!” Ryuusei gasped.

“Yeah…”

“When you said for a long time I thought you meant a couple months, not _childhood_ (it was only three years ago).” Ryuusei exaggerated shockingly. He didn’t mind or anything but he really couldn’t grasp that his best friend had liked him longer than he himself realized his own feelings. “How did you hide it so well?”

Tabito looked at him with shock. “Hide? I thought I was obvious.” He collapsed into his palms. “What do you think I talked to Eita and Kenyu all this time? I was grateful you met Rin and Reo so they’d distract you enough to realize _my_ feelings. I felt like my emotions were eating me up inside!”

Ryuusei stared at him in disbelief because that’s the exact same way _he_ felt when it came to how he felt about Tabito. Maybe this all could have been sorted out earlier if they were both smarter. High GPAs don’t measure common sense after all.

_“Wow,”_ Ryuusei mouthed. “You really had a crush on me? Holy crap that’s so embarrassing…” He finally got a grasp on the situation and turned back into his old, “suave” self.

“I am going to punch you in the face.”

He shivered ‘cause he knew how much it’d hurt. “Only if you kiss it better afterwards.” He flirted.

The shorter boy brought his hands to his chin like he was pondering on Ryuusei’s suggestion. Then he finally responded. “That can be arranged. Let’s skip the punching part though.” Tabito hummed as he leaned into Ryuusei’s face, tilting his head slightly as their lips met one another.

The first kiss was chaste, a light peck on the lips to experiment what would become of them. Tabito pulled back and looked up at Ryuusei, about to say something but Ryuusei chased his lips right afterwards and cupped his face in the process, leaning in once more.

The second kiss was filled with all the pent up emotions the two had been holding back for years, finally able to let it all out. To be honest with one another, to feel _free_ and true _._ It was gentle and sweet, yet still passionate in the process. Ryuusei steadied his arms around Tabito’s waist to pull him closer and he feels Tabito’s arms begin to wrap around his neck. Ryuusei’s heart was beating out of his chest so hard that he’d be surprised if Tabito _couldn’t_ hear it.

If he were to describe the taste of Tabito’s lips, he’d say it’s similar to coffee. Not bitter but sweet, sweet in the way where whipped cream tasted on top of coffee to dilate the bitterness taste. Sweet in the way that made you want to taste more because you couldn’t get enough of it. Ryuusei leaned forward even more to deepen the kiss and Tabito hummed. The vibration against his lips made him smirk and they finally pulled away.

“I can’t believe I’m kissing the kid who used to eat his own boogers.” Ryuusei said with a cheeky grin.

Tabito scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Blegh, do you have to mention that now?” He tried to say it in a way where he felt annoyed but ended up snickering along with Ryuusei himself. They were two peas from the same pod is what their mothers used to say.

“Sorry, sorry, scold me again, with a kiss maybe?”

“You’re so… nevermind, just c’mere.” He kissed him once more.

The rest of their day carried on as it normally would between the two of them. They ate, binged movies (this time with the privilege of sneaking a kiss in every once and a while) and laughed until sunset. He also called his mom to let her know he’d be staying over at Tabito’s tonight which was also routine at this point. He did make sure to grab a pair of clothes for the next day of school tomorrow. Once he was well settled in, the two finally went to sleep, limbs all tangled in with one another, still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation to tell each of their parents that they were dating went like:
> 
> Tabiryu: Hey… so we’re kinda dating now.
> 
> Parents: Yeah? We know? I don’t know why you’re announcing it all of a sudden.
> 
> Tabiryu: No we mean we just started dating
> 
> Parents: Only recently?
> 
> Tabiryu: Yeah..??
> 
> Parents: What?
> 
> Tabiryu: ...What?
> 
> twitter: senkuoi oh but i deactivated... well remember the @ for when i return. anyways, hope you enjoyed


End file.
